


Dropping Chains

by Wafflesaventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Children being sweet, DenNor, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idk how tagging on here works so im guessing, M/M, Mertalia, Original Character(s), Puppy Love, SuFin, This is also posted on wattpad, Too much angst in the dennor fandom, fluffy everything, lots of fluff, mermaid au, so have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: {Mertalia au, plus they're children}Lukas watched the others pups play while fiddling with a silver chain he had found earlier that day. He would've went and joined them, but he was awfully shy around strangers. Eventually his mother decides he should stop hovering near her and gets him to swim a little further into the reef where the rest of his pod was. There, he meets Mathias.





	1. Chapter 1

Names, Lukas: Norway, Mathias: Denmark, Synnøve: Lukas' Mom, Berwald: Sweden, Tino: Finland.

      Lukas' face brightened as he pulled a small silver chain from the sand. It was shiny! He rushed off to go show his mother. Swimming past other members of his pod, he found his heavily pregnant mother with his father. The small indigo tailed boy swam towards them, rubbing against his father's side affectionately he held out the objects he found. 

      He gave his mother a piece of purple coral he found, which she accepted with an approving nod and thanks. While he handed his father a piece of green glass that was hidden near the edge of the reef. Lukas felt proud of his findings, as he rubbed his chain between his fingers. The other pups were chasing each other around, not too far from the trio. His mother was closer to them, so Lukas swam to her and hid behind her tail to watch quietly.

      One boy, with a red tail and bright blonde hair; who was chasing a shorter one with a purple tail noticed Lukas. He waved to him, causing Lukas to hide even more. Synnøve, shook her head and moved, grabbing Lukas gently by the shoulders. She nudged him towards the others, not letting him turn back. 

      "No, I don't want to," Lukas protested quietly, looking up at his mother with pleading eyes. Shaking her head she managed to get him into what was for now dubbed, the play area. She then went back to her mate, leaving Lukas looking around nervously. The boy from earlier, with the red tail, saw and immediately went to greet him.

      "Hi, I'm Mathias," he said swimming right up to Lukas with a smile, "What's your name?" Not replying, Lukas turned away, drawing his hands to his chest while fidgeting with the chain, "Uh..." He was always a bit shy, not really interested in friends. So he turned away. Mathias was not having this, he was persistent when it came to new friends, "Hey don't be shy! I won't bite!" He tried to swim in front of him.

Lukas swam further away, near the drop off of the reef. Hoping Mathias would get the message. But no. He didn't. The boy just followed him, "I like your chain.. Can I see it?" Pausing, Lukas turned back towards him. "Um... I'm Lukas.. And no, you can only look at it," his voice was firm but a bit quiet. "Nice to meet you Lukas!" Mathias went to press his forehead against Lukas' like he had seen the adults do when greeting; but Lukas backed away from it.

Seeing Mat's confused face he explained, "That's only for friends, not people you just met..."  
"Ohh! Sorry," Mat giggled. Lukas rolled his eyes and held his chain towards Mathias to look at. "It's pretty," he said going to touch it, before Lukas pulled away. "I said you can only look at it," Lukas held it close to himself again. Mathias nodded, "Now that we've met, do you want to play with me and my friends?" 

The younger of the two glanced over at the 'friends' Mathias was talking about, and was indecisive, "... I don't know.."  
"It'll be fun!" Mathias said grabbing Lukas' hand and started to pull him over. The sudden contact startled Lukas as he used his other hand to remove Mathias' hold, unknowingly dropping the chain he was holding. Letting go, Mathias looked at him again, "What's wrong?" The younger just gave him a small glare, nod enjoying the sudden touches and loudness of the other.

Mathias gave Lukas some space, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he had a small frown. Lukas didn't respond, but had a look of shock when he went to rub his chain; and realized it was gone. Frowning, he looked around for it.  
"Lukas..? What are you doing?"  
"... My chain.." Huffing, Lukas saw that it had already sunk too far below the reef for him to retrieve. "Oh, sorry Lu," Mathias said, looking to where it had fallen.

Rolling his eyes, Lukas swam away, back to his mother and father. Mat watched, looking like a kicked puppy; really hoping he could've befriended Lukas. With a sigh, he swam back to his friends, Berwald and Tino. Tino immediately noticed the other's crestfallen face (Berwald's eyesight making it too hard for him to tell), "Mattie! What's wrong?" The chubbier of the three asked, looking for any scrapes or bruises.

"I tried to make a friend, but I think I accidentally scare him, and caused him to lose his chain," Mathias said in a small ramble. The two nodded, and they both gave Mat some shoulder pats. "You can give him a gift! That's what my mom does when mum is upset," Tino said with a smile.

His face lit up as he nodded, "That's a great idea!" Mathias swam off, his red tail flicking quickly behind him as he looked for something shiny to give Lukas. After awhile he got tired and laid down on a smooth rock. He groaned and rolled over, his eyes now lazily scanning the sand. A small glint quickly caught his attention. Quickly getting up he went over to the object. Moving some sand of the way, he found a silver cross with a clip on it.

Smiling brightly he picked it up and started looking at the pod, trying to find Lukas. It wasn't that hard. Lukas was holding onto his mother's hand, his other hand rubbing her stomach. Synnøve was talking to some other mothers, not minding her son's sudden clinginess. Seeing the adults made Mathias a bit nervous, but didn't stop him. He made his way towards them, clutching the clip tightly. Lukas didn't seem to notice the approaching boy.

Mathias lightly tapped Lukas shoulder, causing him to look with a glare. Noticing, Synnøve looked down. Sighing she gave Lukas a nudge towards the other boy, ignoring his groans. Once Lukas was off her hip and with Mathias, she went back to talking and grooming with the other's. "Um, I know you're upset about losing you're chain so..." Mathias showed the clip, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Lukas looked at it curiously as Mat continued speaking, "I found you this..." He pushed back some of Lukas' bangs, and putting the clip in. Blushing darkly, Lukas brushed his fingers against t clip, giving a small smile. "Do you like it?" Mat asked, feeling great at seeing the smile. "Yes. Thank you, Mathias," Lukas replied still feeling the clip. Hesitantly, Mathias took his hand and Lukas let him. Mathias explained his friends as he led Lukas by hand towards them. The smile only left Lukas face when being introduced, due to his shyness. But he warmed up quickly to the others, even joining in their games with barely any reluctance.

Synnøve smiled, seeing her son smiling and playing with other pups, and not clinging to her or his father. It's been a good day....


	2. Epilogue

Lukas huffed and pushed Mathias back. They were now almost adults, but the louder of the two never lost his childish spark. Right now, they were currently spying on their two other friends, Berwald and Tino. Mathias whined quietly, "But I want to see too..!"  
"Shut up or they'll hear us," Lukas pulled Mat down behind some plants again, keeping them mostly concealed.

Tino and Berwald had been acting strange lately, and Lukas had his suspicions which he told to Mathias, causing the plan that had them huddled together watching the other's. "I think they're thinking about becoming mates..." Mat whispered while peering over Lukas' shoulder. Lukas nodded in agreement, "Tino definitely has been flirting..."

They watched as a red faced Tino shyly pressed a pink shell into Berwald's hands and swam back away from him a bit. Then as Berwald followed him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, they must be mates... It's only a matter of time before they tell the rest of the pod," Lukas confirmed and turned away, not wanting to intrude on their private time. 

"Well Lu, I guess we're down to a duo now," Mathias said swimming after him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Berwald and Tino will be busy with each other, and being in love. They'll ruin the fun by being sappy," Mat explained with a shrug. "That's dumb. They'll still be our friends, and hang out with us," Lukas scoffed slightly. "Whatever you say Lukas. But you'll see what I'm talking about!" Eventually they made it back to the rest of the pod. The group was taking a couple day break from migrating hunting grounds.

As the two approached, Lukas was pushed back when a fast force crashed into his stomach. "Big Brother you were gone for so long, where were you?" A silver-blonde pup asked, clinging to Lukas' midsection. "Don't worry, Emil. I was just exploring with Mathias," Lukas hugged Emil gently before urging him to let go. When he let go, Emil swam over and lightly punched Mathias in the stomach, "Tell me before you leave," he tried to look serious, but it didn't work well for his round childish face.

Of course it didn't hurt him, since he just laughed, "I will! Sorry Em." The three started to swim closer to the others, while Lukas scolded, "Emil you cannot hit other's..!" Emil just shrugged and held Lukas' hand, "Where's Tino and Berwald?"  
"Having alone time, don't bother them. Why don't you go check on mother? I'm sure she needs your help taking care of little Liz."  
"Yeah! I'm going to be the best big brother, like you," Emil said letting go and swimming toward the temporary nursery.

Mathias watched Emil go with a smile, "He adores you.." Lukas just shrugged and laid down on the sand, making sure to not disturb any other creatures hiding there. The other joined him and sighed, "I'm never going to get a mate, not if it's going to mess up our friendship!" He smiled at Lukas, his hands folded behind his head. Frowning, Lukas felt a ache in his chest but ignored it and replied, "You don't mean that. You'll get with a nice girl... Or boy, from here or another pod, and you'll realize how much you were exaggerating.." He finished with a slight glare.

"Whatever... Why are you looking at me like that?" Mathias raised an eyebrow. Realizing he was still glaring Lukas huffed, getting up and leaving. "Well geez, what's his problem?" Mathias muttered, watching Lukas swim towards his family, pressing foreheads. Then he looked over when he heard Tino talking. Mathias swam over to them quickly, "So, when were you guys going to tell us that you two are mates?" 

Berwald blushed deeply and scowled at Mat, while Tino blushed and stammered over his words, "H-how didn't know? Is it that obvious? We were going to show everyone today! Oh dang!" He spoke a bit quickly. "Mhm, so how long has this been happening?" Mat continued his slight interrogation. Berwald was the one who replied this time, "It's none of your business."  
"But it is, since I'm one of your best friends."  
"It really hasn't been that long Mathias, it was more of a gradual thing," Tino said, hoping that a fight didn't happen.

"Hm. As long as you guys aren't gross and stuff when we're around each other, then I'm cool with you guys being together," Mathias covered his spite with a teasing grin. "Wasn't really looking for your approval," Berwald muttered, causing Mathias to give him a dirty look, before covering it again. "Well, we're going to go tell the rest of the pod," Tino said, pulling Berwald towards the others, "We'll see you later!" 

Mathias groaned. Everyone was leaving! With a sigh he figured he should probably apologize to Lukas. He wasn't sure what he was a politician for, but better not to ask. When he turned to find him, he saw that Lukas was already swimming towards him with a flushed face. Lukas stopped in front of him, holding something in his hand, "Mathias... I'm... I'm sorry." He stated.

It was safe to say, Mathias was shocked, and Lukas continued before h could respond. "Emil helped me make this..." It was a bracelet made of a thin string of some sort, with a small shark tooth tied onto it. Lukas hesitantly tied it around Mat's wrist, his face turning a darker shade of red. "Awe, you didn't have to Luk-" he was cut off. "I'm not finished," Lukas backed up a pace and fiddled with his hair clip while looking down, "I believe I got upset because I was hoping one-day you'd like to..." He mumbled something.

Mathias came closer, "I, Uh, I couldn't hear that that."  
"One-day you'd like to be mates with me!" Lukas crossed his arms after saying that a little harshly. Mathias blushed darkly and tried to bite down a smile, "I guess we can't be friends then..." Lukas felt his heart crack a little but he sucked it up and nodded, still not looking up.

Until he felt hands cup his face, "Because I think that's a much better idea!" The other said and or led Lukas' lips. Lukas blushed darkly and mumbled, "You think that's a kiss?" Smirking slightly he pulled Mathias into a real kiss, causing him to laugh a bit and hug him close. "I'm glad you agree," Lukas said after pulling back, rubbing the wrist where Mathias wore the bracelet. "If I'm going to mate with anyone then you'd be my only choice no matter what," Mathias replied, smiling brightly...


End file.
